Goldenpaw's life
by Foxleap
Summary: this is a story about a prophecy that as been fortold upon Goldenpaw. Will she live up to her potential or fall under the weight? R&R please! Chapters 1-3 are old, if you want a good part of the story, please read to chapter 4.
1. The battle that brought death

Goldenpaw threw herself into battle not even thinking. Her extended claws met into the back of a gray she cat's back. The Shadowclan cats were surging into battle against windclan, protecting their boundary. Right now things were tense between Shadowclan and the other three. The windclan she-cat wiggled underneath her weight. Goldenpaw searched for her neck, but another windclan tom gripped the back of her neck and pulled her off of the she-cat. "Let go of me!!!" I screeched twisting to be able to dig my claws into his chest. Goldenpaw felt him loosen his grip. Then she fell to the ground. She turned and lunged at him quickly, this time her teeth met into his neck fur and she bit down hard. He let out a screech, but all you heard was gurgling as blood pulsed from his recent wound. His eyes were starting to glaze over. And Goldenpaw turned and threw herself back into battle. She figured out that the she-cat she was fighting early was skirting the battle and running back to camp with the tom dragging behind her. She let out a hiss of satisfaction as she saw them running. Then Goldenpaw dragged her mind back to the battle and noticed two toms advancing on her, although the wind clan's regular skinniness, these toms were twice her weight and size. She let out a furious hiss, the ran at one of them. But before she could the other tom lunged at her, grabbing at her neck fur. "This is for Ashpelt."He hissed, then he started swigging his head from side to side and Goldenpaw was ready for what swiftpaw had gone through many, many, many moons ago with Streamstar, (all credit on this last sentence goes to Prin Pardus.) But that brutal death was worse than she thought, she felt pain shoot threw all her limbs as it started…..but the ending never came!!! Goldenpaw twisted to notice that her mentor , Saphirepelt, had bumped into the cat that was about to kill her.


	2. the betold prophecy begins

"Shadowclan Retreat!!!" Cloudstar hissed. Goldenpaw wiggled away from a apprentice she had been fighting. Her clan mates were already dashing up the hill to safety.

She was about to follow them when she felt a ton of weight land on her. She hissed in fury as she turned to see a bright colored tom looking down at her.

Goldenpaw lashed out a paw as she scraped her claws over his muzzle. He screeched in pain, while stumbling off her. While that happened she jumped up and made a dash for the shadowclan camp.

She made it there without anymore distractions. Cloudstar has already called a clan meeting when she snuck threw the camp entrance. "Cats of Shadowclan! We are gathered here right now to acknowledge who made it threw this terrible moon!" Cloudstar yowled. " for that we will make three new warriors!!" Goldenpaw's heart lifted.

She looked around the camp and her eyes settled on the four apprentices. "Quarrelpaw, Crowpaw, and ravenpaw!" Goldenpaw's heart sunk at the sound of her three littermates becoming apprentices and not her. "Quarrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" Cloudstar said while bounding down the rock. "I do." Quarrelpaw mewed shakily. "Then from this day forth you will be known as Quarreltail, The clan honors your bravery and wisdom." He bent and touched his muzzle to the newly named Quarreltail's head. In response Quarreltail licked his shoulder.

It went the same with the other two. Crowpaw became Croweyes, and Ravenpaw became Ravenclaw.

"You three will sit vigil tonight all together." Cloudstar finished. Then she flicked her tail in dismissal. The clan cats chanted their names. Goldenpaw looked to make sure no one was watching her than she slipped out without getting seen.

Outside of the thorn tunnel she headed for the stream that borders Thunderclan. Goldenpaw looked down at her reflection when she got there. She was a regular golden tabby with a white underbelly and white tail tip.

She heard something move in the bracken. She got into a crouch and stealthily moved closer to the noise. It rustled one more time, than out stepped a muscular tabby tom. She hissed and her fur stood up. Then she noticed it was Bracken from the barn. "What do you want!?!" Goldenpaw mewed, trying to make her fur lie flat. " Why are you out here all alone young one?" He said with curiousity in his voice. "Why would you want to know, you're…. you're just a stupid barn cat!!" She turned ready to stalk away when she heard a rumble coming from the sky. Goldenpaw crouched, eyes widened in fear. 'Did I upset starclan for saying that to that mangy feline?' She wondered. Than something went falling from the sky, landing in the stream, splashing water everywhere. She felt something tug at her fur like claws. They were dragging her towards the water that was blood red. "HELP!!!" She yowled as it slung her against a rock, trying to pull her to the river.


	3. the beginning mission

Everything went black; the only thing she remembered was Bracken jumping into the river after her. She woke at something started dragging her out onto a sandy ground. She turned to see Bracken panting beside her. When he saw Goldenpaw's eyes open, he scrambled to his paws.

"You're alive!" He screeched in happiness. Bracken was only around two moons older than her, but she had always despised him because his barn cat heritage. She struggled to her paws only two fall down again. "What the crap was that?!?!" Goldenpaw hissed.

He shook his head, "I don't know, but I just couldn't let you die." He said with embarrassment and love in his eyes. Then he walked over, or likely crawled over, and curled up next to her. She looked at him and thought, 'how did I not see that when he was always following me around when I was alone?' Then pushed the thought to the back of her head.

"Thank you." Goldenpaw whispered and then laid her head down on her paws to sleep. Soft Blackness engulfed her, and then she woke to see herself in the sandy hollow at four trees. Two starry cats sat in front of her mouthing something, she didn't know what, but they were definitely mouthing something.

"What do you want!?!" She hissed, and then noticed something flowing towards her. 'RATS!!!!' She yowled in dismay, but the cats just stood there. She shook her head and started running for Shadowclan territory, but her eyes got huge to see the rats were surrounding her. She was once again engulfed into wiggling darkness; accept the scent of rats was hanging threatingly in the air.

She jumped to her paws, only to realize that it was nighttime and there was no rats around. "What's wrong?" Bracken mewed from beside her. "Nothing." Goldenpaw replied, shaking the memories of last night's dream away. She sat still and welcomed the first lights of dawn to warm her now dried pelt. "How are we suppose to get back to are homes. She asked when it was near sun high. "I don't know…." He replied.


	4. The Encircling Darkness

**I'm back! After 2-3 years now I think..? Yea. So, here we are! I think you'll see tons of approvement xD Just read over it and noticed that barely made any sense whatsoever x) Let's see if we can change that, shall we? And there might be some changes in her description, just warnin' yah.**

Goldenpaw woke, her breathing ragged from the nightmare. The stench of rats still clung to the misty air and her creamy brown pelt was drenched from the morning dew. The Warm bulge against her back reassured her that Bracken had not yet left her. Her creamy hazel eyes scanned the clearing as the sun slowly climbed the sky. Bracken raised his head groggily and looked at her as the young she-cat got to her feet, looking at the unknown territory around her. Last night came back to her in a jolt. The memory of something entangling its long, thorn-like grasp around her, dragging her under water. The pain piercing her lungs when it tried to drown her. Slamming against rocks as she was dragged down river. Then warmth crowned the memory as Bracken dragged her onto land, only to vanish again with rats surging towards her.

She shook her head, stumbling slightly on her paws. Bracken had gotten to his feet, standing beside her with a worried gleam to his hazel eyes. "Goldenpaw..are you alright?" He asked, his tone low to not attract any unwanted company. The creamy brown she-cat nodded reassuringly, regaining her dignity and shrugging his tail off that had comfortingly lain on her shoulder. "Y-yea, I'm fine." She stated, her voice shaking at first but becoming steadier throughout the sentence.

Goldenpaw gazed at Bracken for a minute. "We need to get back to Shadowclan." She stated, walking to the edge of the river. The she-cat padded along beside the rushing water. Soon, pawsteps announced Bracken's presence slightly behind/beside her. The duo remained quiet as they walked on. The day passed slowly, the sun sliding over the sky, seemingly slowing down at sunhigh. Tiredness dragged at her paws and by the looks of it, bracken was tiring too. "Want to stop and rest?" He suggested after a minute of more walking. Goldenpaw's creamy hazel gaze flicked to a shady spot in the reeds and up the river.

She wanted to get home right away but it wouldn't help to get sick health-wise. With a tired nod of her head, the she-cat plopped down under the shady reeds and welcomed the warmth of Bracken as he curled up beside her. Laying her paws on her light, creamy paws, she slowly drifted off to a warm sleep as the warmth of the sun seeped through her thin fur, sending a chill down her spine.

Darkness. Darkness surrounded her. "Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw." Voices seemed to drift in and out of hearing range, whispering her name. She blinked, raising her head and gazing into the never ending darkness. "Goldenpaw." A voice echoed above the rest. The creamy brown she-cat spun around to see a magnificently beautiful she-cat padding to her. Her light brown fur glittered with stars, her hazel brown eyes shining with knowledge and wisdom.

"H-hazelfur," Goldenpaw whispered her mother's name, her voice cracking at the beginning. "You're not..dead..are you?" Hazelfur nodded, her eyes glazing over with sadness for a few seconds before shaking her head. _"Darkness."_ The she-cat stated, making Goldenpaw's fur stand on end at the thought. _"Darkness will be the end. Darkness will be the beginning. For Willow to rise, Shadow must fall. For the future to be created, the past must be destroyed."_ Her mother mewed to the tiny she-cat, her tone hollow and ominous.

"What?" Goldenpaw murmured, staring at her mother in horror. Hazelfur was about to reply when darkness started creeping around the edges of her vision while the voices chanting "Goldenpaw" grew louder, becoming one.

Goldenpaw jumped awake, staring up at the tom in surprise who jumped back with the equal amount of reaction. "I thought you might be hungry.." He mewed, pawing a water vole towards her. The creamy brown she-cat stared at him a moment longer before shaking her head slightly to get rid of the vision. "Thanks Bracken." She murmured, biting into the prey hungrily. Finishing it quickly, she drew a licked paw over each splay of whiskers and began grooming her thin, messy and clumped fur.

"_Darkness will be the end. Darkness will be the beginning. For Willow to rise, Shadow must fall. For the future to be created, the past must be destroyed."_ Her mother's voice seemed to drift along the wind that rustled through the tree branches.

After they had both eaten, the two began their journey again and slowly, they began to be able to name landmarks as they got nearer and nearer to Shadowclan territory. Goldenpaw began to be thankful for the feeling of Bracken walking beside her, his brown pelt blending with hers as they pressed against eachother against the chilly breeze.

Soon, they crossed the border into Shadowclan and Goldenpaw couldn't help but leap with joy, earning an amused smile from Bracken. _But something's wrong.._ She noticed as she sniffed the border again. _But the clan always refreshes this border at dawn.._ The creamy brown she-cat thought to herself before glancing at Bracken. By the wary look in his eyes, she could see he noticed this too. Without verbal discussion, the two picked up their pace quickly, dashing through the pine-forest and towards the Shadowclan camp.

The thorn barrier shown ahead as the tiny cat slowed her pace. Suddenly, nausea filled her stomach and she began to wonder if she even wanted to know the reason. A certain, scarily familiar, scent circled the area around the entrance. She glanced back at Bracken who's hazel gaze was clouded with worry.

Slowly, she crept forward, happy to hear the tom hurry to her side. Goldenpaw slowly walked through the entrance, and what she saw on the other side made a gasp escape her and she leaned against bracken for support.

**Hehe, cliff hanger! I made up a new plot, yes, but yea. What do you think? Sry for the short chapters, I'm just not a long chapter type of person ^_^**


End file.
